


Monthly Jail Break

by katmarajade



Category: Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin lands himself in jail again. It's up to his friends to save him. Marian's getting a little too used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy these characters! I'm definitely not as familiar with all the Robin Hood incarnations, but thought I'd give a modern AU a shot, as you said that might be fun.

"Seriously? Again? That's the fourth time this year—and it's only April!"

"I know, I know. But you know how that Sheriff is watching us. Picked him up at a coffee shop—some bogus jaywalking charge."

"Fine. But I'm going in myself this time and I expect my usual payment—in advance."

John rolled his eyes and pulled out a cup from the inner pocket of his huge, brown, cavernous overcoat. Marian took a sniff and hummed in approval.

"Hazelnut cappuccino, extra dry …"

"Extra shot, extra hot," John finished impatiently.

"Right then," continued Marian, pulling the lid off and taking a long sip of foam. "Let's get a move on, shall we? And why don't you give Tucker a call—I think we're going to need him."

An hour and a half later, Marian was in place. John was across the street at a deli with his laptop. They were just waiting for Tucker to show up and …

Right on schedule, the sounds of loud chanting came from down the street. Marian had to hold in a laugh as Tucker, a good friend who spent much of his time on his Seminary studies and the rest of it on the extensive home brewing operation he had set up in his basement, came ambling up the street. He and half a dozen others held large picket signs demanding the Sheriff's resignation.

"On the move," she muttered, knowing that John could hear her through his own earpiece. She plugged into the key pad at the rear entrance, overriding the security locks. "I'm in."

"I should be able to access the whole shebang if you can get me into to any network computer."

"I know, I know." She rolled into an open room as two officers strolled by. Their chatter about last night's game continued and faded as they reached the end of the hall, and she let out a sigh of relief. There was a private computer terminal in each of the deputies' offices and Tucker had assured them that Graves was already drinking beers at the hockey game. It was quick work to pick the lock on his office—the private offices (save the Sheriff, who was a paranoid son of a bitch) had simple key locks instead of electronics like the rest of the doors. Once she'd plugged the small USB drive into Graves' computer, she almost immediately heard John's grunt of approval. 

"Now _I'm_ in. Accessing security footage—you slipped up on that last turn, by the way. They could have seen you. Deleted that and looping feed … now. You're clear. He's in holding cell 6, last door on the right."

"This is so much easier than last time. I've got my own personal hacker," she whispered as she slipped silently down the hall, and she could almost hear John's eye roll.

Holding cell 6 was a step up from the last one they'd had to break Robin out of, with a shiny new door and encrypted locks. 

"You're up, Tiny," she murmured, smiling at John's irritated response. The sound of muffled footsteps from down the hall caused a sharp intake of breath. 

"We've got company—hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Faster! Faster—faster would be better!" she hissed, hand poised to open the door at the first possible opportunity. The nearly inaudible click finally came and she wrenched the door free. Robin, in his usual uniform of jeans and a green polo, lounged on the steel frame cot, and blinked up at her with lazy surprise.

"Hello, sweetie," she said, giving him a grin. "We're in a bit of a rush here."

Seconds later Marian and Robin were tearing down the hallway towards the exit at a full sprint. 

"What's this? The third time in three months?" Robin asked as they careened around a corner.

"Fourth!" she shot back. 

"I stand corrected," Robin huffed. They darted through the door, letting it slam shut behind them. It was a quick leap over a dilapidated fence and they were jogging down a quiet suburban street. Marian stopped at a black sedan and opened the door. Robin gamely climbed in after her. 

"Damn it, John!" Marian exclaimed. "You forgot the keys again!"

"Oh, crap—sorry. Force of habit. I don't usually leave my car unlocked on the side of the road!"

Marian was already ripping open the panel and pulling out wires. Moments later, they were underway. 

"So, is this basically all your life is since meeting me?" Robin asked. His tone was teasing but there was a seriousness around his eyes. 

"You mean breaking breaking your well-intentioned-but-ridiculous self out of jail on a monthly basis, and helping you track down scam artists and get people's money back, and stealing payoff money from corrupt politicians and giving it to local food shelves, and hotwiring cars, and evading capture by really pissed off local authorities?"

"Yeah, I guess that sums it up pretty well," Robin mused. "Sorry about this. I should have been more careful—I just really wanted that cup of coffee."

"Don't worry about it. I understand caffeine dependency." Marian gave him a half smile, but kept her attention on the road, constantly checking for cops or tails. 

"I just … well, you kind of got roped into this and now this is your whole life and …"

"Oh, shut up. It's certainly not my whole life. And this is not _all_ I do."

"Really?" Robin asked, his tone hopeful.

"Really. There's also the saving the world thing. Oh, and the running. Seriously, there's a ridiculous amount of running involved."

Robin laughed and a warm, familiar feeling spun through Marian's belly. This was right where she was meant to be. 

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=r2ntkn) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=v5lp9l) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=1pdksm)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xfc0o3) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nal00i) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cwtox)

**Author's Note:**

> Icons from various screen shots I found on the Google machine.


End file.
